First Meeting
by Violet Beatrice Baudelaire
Summary: KILLING STALKING ONESHOT. I was thinking how they might have met if Sangwoo was an Alpha and Bum an omega and this was the end result.


**First Meeting**

 **A/N: Youtube is to blame for getting me sucked into this fandom after I was looking at the song Killing Me Softly and I kept seeing these Killing Stalking comments. Then of course I had to search for it and after seeing a fanvid with the Animal song cover that was it, I was sadly trapped :( Although it's actually amazing too because I LOVE this fandom.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Just another obsessed fan of Killing Stalking, own nothing.**

My parents had died when I was little. They left me in the care of my uncle. He never really liked me, but he did lust after me. However, he knew that if one day I found an Alpha, they would know what he had done. Laws were more lenient on Alphas, and my uncle did not have a death wish. I was an omega, and so it was natural that I was short for my age but I was also very thin. My uncle kept me on a strict diet. I never had breakfast and only two small meals at midday and in the evening. He had the idea that my waif-like appearance would appeal more to Alphas and he also despised spending any money looking after me. My uncle was looking forward to the day an Alpha would claim me so he would not have the burden of looking after me. I was already in my twenties, and so far no Alphas had shown any interest in me. I had never fit in anywhere. Everyone thought I was weird. It did not help that a doctor had diagnosed me as having borderline multiple personality disorder. My uncle constantly and cruelly reminded me there was nothing that could be done about how plain I was compared to other omegas. I was pale, and rarely slept well, leaving dark circles around my eyes which were very big and dark brown. My jet black hair hung over my eyes, although it was shorter in the back.

I had some faint memories of when I was a young boy, playing with the neighbour's son, who was a few years older than me. He had always been kind to me. I remember he wore glasses and had dark hair but I had forgotten what his face looked like and I could not remember his name. I was sad that I had not even been able to tell him goodbye when my uncle had taken me away from the home I had shared with my parents. As I was growing up, I had hoped that one day I would find my only childhood friend and he would bond with me. However, I knew this was just a fantasy that would not come true. Even if he did meet me again, why would he even want a pathetic omega like myself? Eventually I just stopped thinking about him. It was just easier that way.

My first day at college was the day I met my future Alpha, Oh Sangwoo. Of course, he never noticed me but somehow I had the peculiar feeling he was still aware of my presence. He was perfect. Popular, handsome, tall, strong, an Alpha. The complete opposite to me. He had dark brown hair, cut short in the back but the top was wavy and dyed a light brown colour. It was bold, and not a hairstyle that could suit everyone but of course the hairstyle suited him. After that day, I became obsessed with him. I would follow him around, watching him when he was at college or meeting up his friends or girlfriends. Sangwoo was well known on campus, friendly with everyone he met. Betas and omegas alike all fell under his charm like magic. He had an enticing scent, it was like dark bitter chocolate and honey.

We were both sitting in the college cafeteria when he looked at me for the first time, his dark eyes resting on me in a stare that seemed to pierce right through me. I felt unworthy of his look, and guilty because somehow it felt like he knew I had been stalking him. I wanted to look away, but I felt trapped under his gaze. Then he smiled at me, a slow, confident smile. I had then run out of the cafeteria, my face flushed red with embarrassment. He had actually noticed me, and now I was not sure how to feel. It was one thing when he did not know I existed but now he knew I was not sure what to do. I did not want him to catch me snooping on him. I had been trying to find a way to sneak into his house. I had actually picked up the nerve to go there and I had written a list of all the possible key code combinations for his door after finding out the keys he pressed on a daily basis. However, I had seen a cop car driving past the house and that had freaked me out. I did not want to explain what I was doing so I had quickly left even though I did not think the cops had even noticed me.

When I got home that night I was shocked to find Sangwoo in the living room. He was sitting opposite my uncle, on the old faded couch. My uncle's small apartment was shabby, and had been a horrible pigsty before I had come to live there. I kept the apartment clean and tidy but the years of neglect from the landlord and previous tenants still showed. I felt very ashamed at that moment. Sangwoo was dressed in jeans and a blazer over a t-shirt – he always looked stylish, although I had the feeling he would look good in any clothing. He did not look like he fit into the surroundings. When he saw me he stood up, giving me a half smile. "Yoon Bum, finally you are home. Your uncle has agreed that you can come and live with me."

"What?" I replied dumbly, not sure what else to say.

"Come on, Bum, I've already packed your stuff for you," Sangwoo indicated a plastic rubbish bag and shrugged in an almost apologetic way. "Your uncle says he doesn't have any suitcases, so it was the next best thing."

I was confused and also horrified by the fact he had been in my room. That he had seen the photo of him I had torn out from the college newspaper and taped onto my wall. That I had stolen one of his pens that had been a gift from one of his girlfriends

"Quickly, go before he changes his mind!" My uncle exclaimed, his hand reaching out to grab my arm but then he hesitated as Sangwoo's eyes bored into him with a fierce, animalistic glare. "Oh, right, right. Sorry."

"I think it will be better if you make yourself scare so I can talk privately to Bum," Sangwoo went over to the door of the apartment and waited for my uncle to leave, slamming the door behind him. "Bum...I got so excited seeing you just now that I did not even tell you why I want you to move in with me..." He walked over to stand in front of me, reaching up one hand to ruffle my hair. "You see, I know you like me and I have to tell you, you're _very_ bad at stalking."

"I never – "

"Shut up," Sangwoo snapped, then his tone became soft and friendly again. "I don't want you to lie to me, Bum. That's not the best way to start our relationship, is it?"

I hung my head in shame, my hair falling in front of my eyes. "I'm sorry, Sangwoo," I felt his hand on my chin, lifting my face up. "You don't want me as your omega. I don't deserve to have an Alpha like you. Look at me, I...I'm nothing special. And...I don't know if my uncle told you but I have a condition. I'm ill. I would just be a burden to you..." I sighed heavily. "Besides, you have so many pretty girlfriends. I've never seen you with any guys. If you really want to mate, you have your pick of omega girls to choose from, so why choose a male omega? Especially one like me?"

"I know about your condition. When your uncle told me about it, it made sense. Also...I wanted you even more after he told me that. Yes, I have had girlfriends but they are all passing amusements to me. I was never ready to commit to a mating bond until I met you. There's just something very special about you, Bum," Sangwoo suddenly wrapped me in a warm embrace, so I was pressed right up against his chest and enveloped in his scent. He buried his face in my hair, inhaling deeply before holding me away from him. "You smell so good. It reminds me of my childhood. Rainy days spent indoors with my mother, and her favourite fruit, strawberries," A sad expression flashed across his face, so briefly I was not sure if I had really seen it. Sangwoo was the cheerful type, I had never seen him get angry at anyone or be sad before. "I know this seems strange to you, Bum. However, I think we were meant to meet each other and be together. I just decided to speed up the process, but if I had not come to you I'm sure you would have come to meet me one day." He released his hold on me. "This is a lot to take in, so if you need a few days to think about it, that's fine. I can leave but I'll just keep coming back until you accept me."

I bit my lip. He started walking to the door, with slow, measured steps. After he opened the door, he stopped and turned back, looking at me briefly before he left the apartment. I stood still for a few minutes, my mind and my heart having an intense debate about what to do next. It was odd that he was showing interest in me. We did not have anything in common, to my knowledge. We were still practically strangers but I wanted to know him inside and out. I wanted to know everything about him. I knew I should be happy, and I was but yet I still did not understand why he wanted me. It was like a dream come true, except I had never dreamed of such an outcome for Sangwoo and I. He was so perfect and I felt inferior to him. Still, he was willing to tie himself to me permanently, even after knowing how messed up I was inside. I could not let him go, so I chased after him. I got down two flights of stairs and I was out on the streets in the open air, looking around wildly to see if I could see him. I was relieved when I saw him getting inside a car. "SANGWOO!" I yelled, running over to his car.

"There's no need to shout, Bum," Sangwoo replied, giving me a playful smile. "I knew you would come. Didn't you forget something?"

It was then that I remembered the rubbish bag filled with my belongings. In my panic to catch Sangwoo before he left I had completely forgotten about the bag. "My clothes..." I started to turn back but Sangwoo rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You can borrow my clothes for now, I'll come back for your stuff another day." He slipped his hand into mine and pulled me around to the passenger door on his car. "Get in," He commanded sternly, the grin on his face offsetting the harsh tone I had heard in his command. When I sat down in the car, he leaned across me and latched my seat buckle in place firmly. "There, now you're safe." For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me, my heart jumping a little at the thought. We were close enough to kiss, I could feel his hot breath on my face and his eyes were trained on my lips but to my disappointment he pulled away from me and got into the car on the other side. It did not take long to reach his apartment. He lived in a quiet neighbourhood, and I had not seen many other occupants on his street when I had visited before.

"What do you think?" Sangwoo asked as he pushed open his gate, and held my hand again as we walked up the stairs together. "It's a nice house, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." I replied, giving him a tentative smile. "It suits you, Sangwoo."

"It's our home now," Sangwoo squeezed my hand gently before he let go and quickly keyed in his door code. After he shut the door behind us, he gave me a brief smile that did not seem to reach his eyes. "You were very close to guessing the code, by the way."

"What?!" I exclaimed, my eyes getting wider than usual. "How did you know about that?"

"What?" Sangwoo mocked me. "You keep saying that," He rested his hands on my shoulders. "I hope you're not going to repeat yourself all the time. It would be really annoying. I should be upset with you, but I understand why you did it so I won't punish you." He sounded like a teacher scolding a student all of a sudden, but then he switched back to his usual genial tone. "Anyway, let me give you a house tour, Bum..."

I was taken around all the rooms in his modest, nice home. There were two bedrooms, and for a few moments my mind flashed with images of a little cot and a baby. It was just part of my nature as an omega. I was on heat suppressants but Sangwoo would eventually want me to come off them. I did not feel ready for a baby yet, so I hoped he would not mind letting me continue to use the heat suppressants for a while. Once we bonded, I would not have much of a say in things if that was what he wanted. The bond would hold both of us captive, but me more so than him. It would be very hard to disobey Sangwoo; the omega drive to please Alphas was strongest after they had bonded. It was a little worrying, but Sangwoo was so nice to me. How could anything go wrong between us?

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
